Forgetting Before Remembering
by Soul Drifter
Summary: What if Percy didn't remember Annabeth after drinking the gorgon's blood? What if eight demigods, not seven, answered the call? What if Percy realized his love for Reyna was the strongest? What if jealously arouses within the eight? Want to know? Read to find out!
1. New Love

**AN: First fanfic! I absolutely love Preyna fics, so I decided to write one. It begins with Percy drinking the gorgon's blood, but couldn't remember a thing about Annabeth. Annabeth then decided that she wouldn't get Percy again. Will she find love again?**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Percy's POV**

I finally completed the quest to free Thanatos. I had gotten all my memories back when I drank the gorgon's blood. **(Or so he thought)** Hazel, Frank, and I rode on Arion with the carriage and weapons. As we arrived back at camp, I was horrified.

The camp was filled with monsters. I jumped down from the horse and uncapped Riptide. I slashed through a path to the giant Polybotes. "So this is the bane of Kronos?" He laughed and I slashed at him. He dodged and swiped his own sword at me.

I raised water from the Little Tiber, but he turned it to poison. "You puny demigod, did you really think that I am the bane of Poseidon for nothing? I will poison the water to where it will only harm you. " He cackled and I stabbed Riptide into him. Right afterwards, he healed, not even a scar showed.

How could I defeat him? Suddenly yellow smoke surrounded us, and Terminus's statue popped in front of me. "So you're just going to forget me like that? Do I need you to measure every blade of grass?"

I smirked and grabbed the statue. Who knew slamming a god on a giant while stabbing the giant could kill it so quickly. Well, I do now.

The Romans cheered me on and out me on their shoulders. They chanted," Percy for praetor, Percy for praetor."

I remembered the last time I was offered praetorship...

****FLASHBACK****

Reyna called me to the praetor house and motioned for me to come in," Praetors work closely together. It's common for them to become romantically involved. Octavian has been pestering me, agitating for new elections. I've resisted. I need a partner in power—but I'd prefer a warrior, not a schemer." She waited.

I realized she was sending me a silent invitation. But being romantically involved? I have to admit, I felt drawn to Reyna. I replied," I'll give you my answer after the quest. I wouldn't want Rome's praetor to be elected then die on a quest."

Reyna didn't even crack a smile, but I did notice her eyes getting watery. She quickly covered herself," You may leave, Percy. I must finish my paperwork."

I nodded and walked to my bunker. I sighed, this quest better turn out successfully.

****FLASHBACK****

Now, I was offered it again. Reyna walked over and... Hugged me. I couldn't stop the blush from decorating my cheeks.

"So, will you become my fellow praetor?" And that's how I became the praetor of Rome.

A few days later, I walked over to Reyna's house and she opened the door. "Reyna, I got my memories back."

She froze," So where did you come from?" I replied," I am a... Greek demigod. Rome was not the only to survive, I am a son of Poseidon, not Neptune."

She gasped at this information. "But I am loyal to Rome. I swore on Styx, didn't I?"

She smiled and we walked to the forest near our camp. I sat down and Reyna sat down with me. In front of the citizens of Rome, she always has a solid demeanor. But I finally got her to relax around me.

"Reyna, do you trust me?" "Of course I do, Percy."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the ocean. I created an air bubble and her eyes widened. "Percy, the reef is absolutely beautiful! It is so peaceful down here."

She leaned on my chest and I leaned down and whispered," Rey, I know I haven't been here that long, not even close to Jason. "

She looked up at me oddly," Percy, what are you talking about?" I took a deep breath," I think I have... Fallen for you. We just sit around and talk. We just have each other's presence. We just erase the solid mask on the other's face. We just—"

She put her finger on my lips and smiled at me. " Percy, thank you for letting me have a friend. Thank you for letting me open up to someone. Most of all, thank you for letting me know my feelings are returned."

I felt overjoyed," Well then, Rey, will you be my girlfriend?" She kissed me full on the lips and I suddenly felt like I have been in this position before. I shook off the thought and decided this was pretty much the best underwater kiss ever.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" "No, I need a little more." She slapped me and laughed," We should return back to camp."

It turns out, the senate had called a meeting. Octavian said," I have cut apart the grandest teddy bear. The teddy bear with the moustache and top hat. The most expensive one. I have discovered, the Peophecy of Seven is occurring."

I nearly bursted out laughing. Really? The grandest teddy bear? Reyna, the more serious praetor, asked," Mind telling us the prophecy?"

_Eight demigods shall answer the call,  
To storm or fire the world must fall.  
On the voyage arguments will arouse,  
Only to be solved by breaking vows.  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
Love shall be the way to skip death._

This is yet to be the weirdest prophecy. Is it possible to skip death? I looked at Reyna worriedly and whispered," We might need to answer this call. Do we need a praetor to fill us in for a while?" She looked downhearted, but nodded.

"Who would you trust?" I thought about it and replied," Maybe Gwen and Dakota?" She nodded and we looked to see the senate staring at us.

I nodded at Reyna and she explained about the Greek demigods and about me. Octavian exploded," We shouldn't trust those weak, puny Greeks. In fact, I should replace this insolent Greek right here as praetor."

I looked at him coldly," This weak, puny Greek you're talking about defeated Kronos, the King of the Titans. This weak, puny Greek defeated Polybotes. This weak, puny Greek defeated the god of war for Zeus's sake!" I spat.

Octavian looked frightened for a second, but then smirked," And why should we trust you, or them? How do I know you aren't just a spy here?"

I was so furious," I fought for Rome! I swore on Styx to fight for Rome! Are you really questioning my motives when you haven't sworn anything?"

Reyna then said," We are a senate, we will settle this with a vote. All in favor of teaming up with the Greeks?" Everybody except Octavian raised their hands and I sighed in relief.

Now, I need to deal with a certain augur. "Now, now, Octavian. How do I know you aren't a traitor? Why should I trust you?" He was now shaking in fear. He might've been a good speaker, but he was so scrawny.

An ant could beat him up. Literally. Last time he saw an ant crawl up his arm, he freaked out and screamed," Help me! An ant is going to kill me!" I chuckled, remembering that time.

Octavian scampered off and I turned back to Reyna. "This will be a dangerous war. This enemy is worse than Kronos." The senate gasped. I continued," The giants are rising, along with Gaea. Some Greek campers will come here on a war ship for us to fly to Rome. The actual Rome."

Everybody was shocked at this new enemy. This would be very dangerous. Reyna dismissed the senate and walked over to me. I explained about my dream that I had which included all of that information.

I kissed her and pushed my worries away. Suddenly, shouts were heard near the border of camp. A huge war ship hovered and a ladder came down. First, a boy with cropped blonde hair stepped down. Next was a girl with choppy brown hair and a boy with curly brown hair that somewhat looked like an elf. The last was a blonde with stormy gray eyes.

She looked right at me and I grasped Reyna's hand tightly. They walked over to us. "Romans, lower your weapons!"

The Greeks introduced themselves. The boy with blonde hair was the previous praetor, Jason. The girl behind him was Piper. The Latino elf was Leo, Piper's boyfriend, and the blonde girl was Annabeth.

She had tears in her eys while eying Reyna and my intertwined hands. My heart stopped. I thought I had remembered everything, but seeing this girl made me remember a fact I had forgotten. Annabeth Chase was my girlfriend, yet here I was dating Reyna.

I nodded to Reyna, hoping she'll understand the situation. I walked up to Annabeth. "Seaweed brain, do you not remember me?" "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I just now got my memory of you back. Please forgive me, but there are other people more worth your love than me."

A lone tear fell down her cheek and she spun away on her heel. I smiled sadly, but I knew my heart belonged to Reyna.

I turned away and suddenly heard a voice behind me," Well you're not the only one moving on. I have been asked to be someone else's girlfriend." I heard a heavy kissing sound and saw Jason and Annabeth kissing.

I was glad she had found someone else, yet not so pleased with how she told me of it. I guess I did hurt her though.

Reyna wrapped her arms around my waist and I sighed contentedly. Gwen and Dakota walked over," Don't worry, we can handle the camp. Just be sure to win this war. Good luck."

We packed up and left on the Argo II. I will miss this home I have come to love.

**AN: Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic, so I hope for support! Please review and tell me if this was a good beginning! Reviews=faster updates!**


	2. Revenge

**AN: I'm back! I will try to update every week, but there might be times the wait is shorter or longer. Thank you for reading and following, favoriting, or reviewing! This will follow MOA partially, but I'll change some certain things. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan still does :(**

**Reyna's POV**

I sighed, I did not want to leave New Rome, but I had to for this prophecy. At least Percy's here. Yes, I did love him, but the fact that Jason just kisses another girl in front of me really gets on my nerves.

Suddenly, the Argo II starts shaking and I look out my window. I gasped. Percy turned to look at me," What happened?!"

I shakily pointed out my window," There is a huge monster outside! Get help!" I screamed.

He ran out and yelled for everyone to get their weapons. I raced out behind him and went up the deck. The smell was absolutely revolting.

Annabeth gasped," The Ketea!"

The Ketea had rows of sharp teeth and dangerous scales.

Percy swiped, but his sword just glanced off the scales. Jason called down lightning and shocked the monster. It merely shook it off.

Percy raised his hands and a huge wave blasted Ketea. It submerged underwater and jumped into the air over our heads. I chose this moment to throw my dagger into the stomach. It growled in anger and leaped at me.

It was inches to biting my neck when Percy swung his sword at his exposed belly and it exploded in front of me.

I breathed deeply and Percy hugged me," I was so worried, but good throw."

Jason looked over," You know, you were only able to kill it because my lightning weakened it."

Annabeth added on," Of course, my boyfriend is so much better than yours. We all know Percy couldn't actually kill the monster."

Percy was bristling in rage and I wasn't much better. Frank and Hazel raced over to try to calm us down! along with Piper and Leo.

Piper used her charmspeak on us," You shouldn't be fighting each other. Our enemy is Gaea." Jason, Annabeth, and I visibly relaxed, but Percy was still stiff.

He spat," I am immune to your charmspeak, and you better tell your friend to stop being such a big-headed egostical brat!"

I almost bursted out laughing. Whereas it may have been true, saying it in front of him wouldn't be such a good idea.

Jason growled at Percy. He then tried to shock him. Keyword: tried. Apparently, Percy had created a shield of water and the electricity traveled back to Jason. Jason's eyes widened. He finally gets a taste of his own medicine.

Annabeth shrieked," How dare you hurt my boyfriend?"

My mouth dropped open. Percy. Hurt. Jason. Wow, Annabeth is a self-centered nuisance.

Percy exclaimed," I am not going on a quest with you. Until you apologize and beg for me to go with you." I gasped.

Jason snorted," Me? Beg you to come? It should be the other way around. I am more powerful. Son of Jupiter! Ring a bell? I could beat you in ten seconds!"

"I would like to see you try, Jason."

I pulled him away before he could do any damage, but Jason literally had sparks flying of his body. Annabeth kissed him full on the lips and he visibly calmed down.

I personally was boiling mad, but we had to stay together. I nudged Percy, but he wouldn't budge. If he left, I would follow, but that doesn't mean I want him to leave.

Two flashes lightened up the deck and I saw Jupiter and Poseidon. Yes, those specific aspects.

Jupiter boomed," Son, I don't want you to get hurt. Don't push that sea spawn."

He turned to Percy," How dare you threaten my son like that? He is the leader of this quest. If you weren't part of the prophecy, I would blast you into oblivion."

Poseidon looked furious," Brother, you will not talk to my son that way. My son is rightfully more powerful than yours. Just admit it. Now, your son will apologize to mine and this quest shall continue. Or else he will face the wrath of the seas."

Zeus humphed. "Son, just apologize to that sea spawn. We need him, even though I don't want to say it, it's true."

Jason snorted," We need him? Father, did someone give you some sort of medicine? I am the one that can defeat Gaea, you need me."

I couldn't help it, I snorted and busted out laughing, follow closely by Percy and Poseidon. Zeus turned red with fury, along with Jason and Annabeth.

Jason grudgingly said," I am... So... Sor... Sorr... S... Sorr... Sorry... For being better than you yet apparently not appearing so. Now, this quest is more important, so we can settle this later."

I smirked. I guess this is as close to an apology that Percy will get. I hugged Percy tightly and we went to his cabin after the gods flashed out.

"Percy, please don't pick a fight with him every minute of our lives. He may not be a good quest mate, but he is part of the prophecy."

Percy turned to look at me," Reyna, you don't understand. I can't stand to look at his face. He is rude and just the type of person I hate. "

"Percy, this quest is important, we need him! Please, just ignore him."

Percy sighed. I kissed him and he kissed back. I smiled, I'm glad I can calm him down like that.

Suddenly, Leo called out," You guys! We're being blocked by some guy in a toga. I think he is the legendary Hercules!"

I heard from Percy what he did to Zoe, so I definitely wasn't fond of him. Percy smirked. Uh-oh. That smirk normally meant someone would get beaten up. Badly.

Percy wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked up the deck. "Who should go over there?" I asked.

Percy suggested," I can go with Reyna. Besides, I need to settle something with him."

Jason's mouth dropped," Are you kidding me?! Settle something with the greatest hero of all time?! I should be the one going down and he would surely let us go past!"

Percy snorted," He? The greatest hero of all time? There are millions better than him. He is just stronger than most is all."

"Oh really? Then name one other than me." Jason asked.

Percy said," You? Ha, there are like no one worse than you! As for one better than Hercules, Zoe Nightshade. She was millions times better. And that is exactly the reason why I need to go. _Vale_!"

Jason looked like his was going to explode, but nodded curtly.

"Come on, let's go." Percy wrapped his arm around me and we drifted over the water to the shore.

A man with a purple toga and sandals was sitting down on the beach gripping a club. I looked at Percy to see him smirking evily. I internally flinched.

Percy pulled out his sword," Hercules. Recognize this sword?"

Heracles growled," That is my sword. Give. It. Back."

Percy just laughed," If I were giving this sword to anyone, it would be Zoe Nightshade. Recognize that name? If you don't, I can make you remember."

I stepped back and watched Percy challenge Hercules. I don't doubt Percy's sword skills, but that god right there has some pretty outrageous strength.

Percy raised his sword and pointed it at Hercules's neck," I challenge you, Hercules, to a duel. If I win, you let us pass. If you win, feel free to do whatever you want, as long as you spare this girl right here."

He smirked at me and I glared right back. I can handle myself! I stared at Hercules as he made his decision.

"I accept! And I will show you going against me is not a good idea."

"Swear on Styx to accept."

Hercules looked angry, but said," I swear on Styx to accept these terms."

Hercules raised his club, but before he could strike, Percy darted forward and slashed at his chest. Hercules swung his club and Percy dodged neatly. He then controlled the water and formed it into a rope shape. The water wound itself around Hercules's four limbs and tied him up.

Before the water around his arms could tighten all the way, Hercules threw his club and it hit Percy smack in the back. He lost his concentration and the water released Hercules.

"Percy! Are you okay?" I screamed as I ran over to him.

Percy rasped," Water."

I quickly dragged him into the water and watched him heal. I was watching Percy and didn't noticed Hercules behind me.

Percy leapt up and smacked Hercules's hand with his sword. Hercules dropped his club and Percy held Riptide at his neck. He motioned for me to hold it and I walked over to do so. Percy then fastened the water ropes again and I looked questioning lay at him.

Percy said," Hercules, for your punishment against Zoe, I will make sure you never forget her."

Percy put his sword in the ocean and heated the water up. After a minute, he took the sword out and placed the engraving "**Anaklusmos**" onto Hercules's arm.

Hercules shrieked in agony," How dare you?! I am a god! I can show my true form and disintegrate you!"

Hercules was getting on my nerves," You swore to the terms and you will let us go. Come on, Percy!"

Percy looked hesitant like he wasn't done, but nodded. He carried me back to the Argo II and set me down.

Jason said," How dare you do that to a god? Show some respect!"

Annabeth nodded in agreement. She would nod to anything Jason says, _anything_. Percy snorted and we went to his cabin.

"Reyna, I'm sorry, but I just remembered something I said to Annabeth before my memory loss."

I froze, expecting horrible news. Probably worse than it really is.

"I vowed to love Annabeth with all my heart and never let her be unhappy."

A lone tear was threatening to fall. I recognized that vow. Jason had said the exact same thing to me. Did he keep it? Nope.

"Percy, Jason said the same to me. But he didn't uphold it. Don't worry about it, this is part of the prophecy."

I nearly choked on my words and I could tell Percy noticed. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I could smell the calming scent of the sea.

"It's okay Rey. I exchange my vow with Annabeth for you Reyna. I will love you with all my heart and never let you be unhappy."

I smiled. At least there is someone that loves me. I wish I knew how to show Percy how much I love him.

Percy yawned and it cut through my thoughts. He fell in bed and I crawled in with him. I snuggled close and he hugged me tightly. I never want him to let go.

After sailing for a couple hours, I could distinctly hear Frank shout.

"Guys! Hurry! Look! Get up, now!"

**AN: Hey everybody! So? Was the wait too terrible? It will probably be that length more commonly, but I have a hectic schedule. I managed to fit this in, so... How was it? What do you think Frank saw? Please review your thoughts! It's the best reward you could give me! Review!**


	3. Traitor?

**AN: SO sorry for the late update! I was busy with school, soccer, math team, etc... But, I'm here now! And yes, Annabeth is very OOC, but it ****_is _****a Preyna fic... By the way, I'm probably going to switch POVs between the 8. So... Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, that's Rick Riordan's job.**

**Percy's POV**

As Reyna and I walked over to where Frank was calling us, I gasped in surprise. We had reached Rome. The _actual _Rome. It was absolutely breathtaking. Annabeth gasped. Of course, Rome did have brilliant architecture.

We descended down to the grounds of Rome. I wrapped my arm around Reyna, as it was a _very _comfortable position. Annabeth was talking freakishly quickly to Jason about the structure and nonsense about architecture.

Leo and Piper were still in the engine room, making sure there isn't any mishaps with the ship while the rest of us explore. Frank and Hazel planned to search for Nico with Jason. Reyna and I would go search for giants, especially since Mercury promised to help us. Annabeth had to search for the Mark of Athena.

Reyna and I walked along the roads around Rome. I noticed a bright blue light coming from an old building.

"Rey, what do you think that light is?"

"I don't know, Percy, but let's find out." She replied, determinedly.

We raced up the steps to see the walls crumbling, but the blue light shone from the very center. We carefully walked over, but as soon as I stepped on a diamond shaped tile, the ground started shaking.

"Run!" I screamed, but the ground was shaking too violently. Reyna's hand slipped from my grasp and I fell to the ground. The floor descended and I saw a giant seated at an intricately designed throne. There sat Hippolytos, the bane of Hermes/Mercury.

"Weak demogids, you fell for the backup trap, yet not the actual trap I set. What a waste of time. Remind me not to overestimate you next time." He boomed.

He flicked his hand and his servant, a dracaena, and it slithered over.

"Now now, demigods. Behave yourself nicely here. You may settle with the other weak spawn of death." It spat.

Was Nico here too? I looked around the best I could while being tied up. Reyna was right next to me, so I whispered my thoughts to her.

She helped me look, and she quickly located Nico's location. His face was even paler than usual, something I didn't think was possible. He was curled up in a cage facing towards us.

The dracaena ordered the cyclops to pick us up and toss us over into the cage.

I shook Nico with my knee," Nico! Nico! Nico!"

He stirred and opened his eyes. They quickly widened to the size of saucers," Percy? What are you doing here?"

I sighed. Finding Nico were the others' job, not mine," We got captured when we were looking for the giants. Mercury might come to our aid, but you need to get out first."

Reyna positioned herself to grab my dagger and cut my bonds. I quickly cut the rest of the rope and Nico winced. I'm glad my wrists weren't tied up with rope for that long.

I handed Nico half a square of ambrosia. I couldn't risk too much, as I didn't have enough as is.

He stuffed it into his mouth and said," I got captured by Gaea's minions in search of the Doors of Death. They took me with them to... Tartarus. As we went down, I overheard them talking, and they said there was another prophecy. It was about our quest through Rome. I'll tell you later. The sights down at Tartarus scarred me for life. I never want to see anything like to again. They sent me up here and I have been in this cage since."

"So what's the prophecy?" Reyna asked.

Nico took a deep breath.

"_The daughter of Athena walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_Giants and gods face in battle,_

_Karma is turned on the boastful._

_A traitor is found within the eight,_

_The betrayed, harmed, and lover find a terrible fate."_

A cold feeling tickled my spine. A traitor, within the eight? Who was it? The first two were easy to guess, but the next two lines didn't exactly have to do with me. The last two lines give me a cold feeling, who was the traitor? Curiosity is killing me and the other two looked pained.

I wonder how the others are doing...

**Jason's POV **

Why does everyone love Percy? What's so great about him anyway? Even Annabeth came to me _after _Percy left her. She even said Percy's name in her sleep yesterday. If she thinks I'm a _replacement _for Percy, I _will_ get rid of her.

I walked with Hazel and Frank after separating from the rest. Hazel said," I feel him over here. Come on guys!"

"How do you feel his presence, anyway?" I wondered.

"I don't, but I can feel his sword. You know, daughter of Pluto?"

"But what if Nico was separated from his sword?" Frank spoke up.

Hazel froze," I... Haven't thought of that..."

Ugh! How could Hazel be so gullible! Gaea definitely would have thought of all possibilities of escapees.

A wings of a bunch of Pegasus suddenly beat down furiously. I looked up and the blood in me froze.

A deep voice boomed," Well well... Demigods! You made it to Rome? You'll never escape. Gaea _will rule the world!" _

I snorted. Why did everyone have a make a speech before they capture us?!

Shadows started crawling along the sidewalk, surrounding us. The same voice whispered in my ear, and by the expressions on Hazel and Frank's faces, they're listening to a voice too.

"Come, little hero. If you join our side, well let you deal the final blow to Perseus and even Annabeth. You want power? Come join. You can be a general, even replace those puny gods. The gods always thought Perseus was better, but we think you're better. Come join." The voice persuaded.

I must admit, I'm slightly tempted. But the giants are always deceitful, yet influential.

" I..."

**Annabeth's POV (Hehe... Yeah, I'm evil...)**

I walked to the river and a godly presence surrounded me. Tiberius, the god of the Great Tiber, walked to me.

"Annabeth, child of Athena. State your business."

"I'm here to search for the Mark of Athena!" I stated proudly.

Tiberius shook his head sadly," Very well, come with me."

He led me to an old, crumbling building with stairs leading down. Tiberius suddenly stopped walking.

"I can't continue with you starting here. Good luck! You'll need it." He mumbled the last part, but I still heard him.

I took a deep breath and walked down the staircase. It was very creaky and had spiderwebs all over it. I shuddered. Come on Annabeth, you knew Arachne would be here.

I looked around and saw a dark hallway towards my right. I carefully made my way through that path. There were old paintings on the walls, and one that was a tapestry caught my eye. The silk was flawless, possibly even better than Athena's.

The picture was a horrific scene, though. I looked closely and the image was of an underground cave. There were spiderwebs and silk strung everywhere. In the very center of the room was a girl with blonde ha—. Wait, that's look like... _Me._

I shuddered and looked away. I kept walking, only to run into a large man.

He smiled creepily, yet evilly," So, Annabeth. Why are you risking your life, just for some statue? Facing your biggest fear just for the gods. Is it worth it?"

"I won't join you! Don't even think about it!"

"Oh, but Annabeth. Don't you despise the fact that Percy chose Reyna over you? Don't you want _revenge_? Do you want that tapestry to come true? Join us, and I'll make sure Arachne doesn't harm you. Ignore us, and Arachne was throw anything at you to stop you. So. What do you say?"

"Uhh... Well... I..."

**Piper's POV**

Jason seems so... Distant. As well as Annabeth. What's going to with them? I looked over at Leo, watching over the ship in the control room. I sighed. Why can't I just have a normal life with Leo?

My dagger, Katoptris, started shaking, and I felt worried. New visions could not mean a good thing.

I slowly walked over to the table on which my dagger sat. I forced myself to look within it, and I saw a horrifying sight. A humanoid figure was kicking someone into a ditch. A cold feeling rushed through me when I realized what that ditch was. _Tartarus._

I screamed. Leo rushed over," Piper, what happened? Tell me!"

I was about to reply when an IM formed near us. I looked to see Percy, Nico, and Reyna with worried expressions.

"Nico? How are you with Percy?" Leo asked.

"No time for that. There's a new prophecy." Nico relayed the newest prophecy and I was stone still.

I told them about the vision in Katoptris and the mood visibly descended.

_So someone within the eight would kick one of us into Tartarus?_

**AN: Yeah... Short chapter, but I wanted you guys to have something to read. Important, but short, chapter. So? How was it? It's kind of weird writing in certain POVs, but I guess I have to, since it is the ****_eight_****. Review who you think the traitor is! If you get it right, I'll mention you in the next chapter! (At the end) I might be able to update again tomorrow (no promises), but if not, next weekend. I'll try my best!**


	4. Fears Confirmed

**AN: First of all, NOT A SINGLE PERSON TRIED TO GUESS THE TRAITOR... GOSH YOU GUYS... ANYWAY, yes, yes, I know, but I got SO busy. I had a soccer game Saturday, Monday, AND, Tuesday, went hiking Sunday, soccer practice on Wednesday and Thursday, math competition coming up Saturday, and had a TON of homework piled on me. On the bright side, I'm here now! Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Jason's POV**

"I..."

I was really tempted, but I knew my choice. I nodded to Frank and Hazel and whispered quietly in the direction as the shadows.

"I will join, but on several conditions. One, you cannot tell anyone at all. Two, I must deal the final blow to Percy. Three, make all the girls yearn for me, yet all get their hearts broken. I want them to feel what I felt!"

A deep, chuckling sound rumbled from the shadows," Ah, traitorous are we? Fine, I accept."

I smirked," No, swear it on Styx!"

The shadows growled," I swear on Styx to your terms!"

Thunder boomed and Frank and Hazel looked at me questionably. I smiled sadly, just to make it seem like I'm innocent.

My heart had a pang in it, thinking about the girls that left me. First, Piper left me to be with Leo. Technically, we were never together, but I had a decent crush on her after disappearing.

Second, there's Annabeth, who even though left Percy, came to me just because Percy found Reyna.

Third, my most annoyed, is Reyna. We were almost together, and I left to go to Camp Half-Blood. Percy went to my home and got together with my Reyna.

I liked all three girls, even if it's at the same time, not a single one wanted to be with me full heartedly.

**(**cough** WOMANIZER **cough** like his father... LOL)**

The shadows slowly inched back and Hazel looked questionably at me.

"Jason? What was that about?"

I paled, I wasn't sure what I should say yet.

"Hazel, I forced him to swear on Styx that he wouldn't harm my friends if I were to... Sacrifice myself for you all."

Hazel and Frank looked shocked," Jason! How could you say such a thing! We're all coming back, together."

I internally smirked. Gods, they are so gullible. I nodded slowly and allowed a fake tear to fall.

"How do you think Annabeth would feel about this? How could you just leave her like that?"

My face hardened, but I couldn't give myself away. I sighed," Which is exactly the reason why I don't want her getting hurt."

Hazel opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her," Hazel, you have to promise me, do not tell Annabeth. I... Just want to spend the rest of my time with her. Happily."

Hazel blinked back tears, and I just hoped my acting skills were okay. Apparently, they're working very well on Frank and Hazel.

I blinked, as if holding back tears, and said," We need to find Nico, as quickly as possible. Hurry, then we can find the others."

They nodded and we jogged along the sidewalks of New Rome, until we suddenly heard a huge clang of metal.

**Annabeth's POV**

"I'm sorry, but... I think I still love Percy."

The large man snorted," You really think he still cares about you? When you kissed Jason, that literally cut off all ties between you two."

He suddenly stopped moving, as if he was listening to someone talking. Slowly, a smirk formed on his face.

"Well, I don't think Jason actually loves me, and I don't think I actually love him either."

He smiled evilly," I can help with that..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two bubbly, dark purple vials of liquid.

"This is a strong potion from Hecate and Aphrodite themselves. If you pour a vial in a cup of water, the color won't change. No one would notice a thing. These two vials are automatically attacted to each other. Once you both drink it you would feel complete attachment to the other."

I reached for the vials, but the man jerked them back.

"Nope. You have to join us or else I wouldn't help you."

I hesitated," Who else are you offering this to?"

He smirked," No one, but someone we already offered it to... Has accepted."

I gasped. So when it says a traitor, there are actually two? There are two traitors? Who was the other one? Jason?

The tall man then said," Apparently the prophecy wasn't clear enough. But, once you accept, I'll tell you who the other is."

I nodded slowly, and I immediately felt freedom from the gods. I still have a smart mind, but I felt no more control over me by the gods.

"Yes! Well, the other traitor is, Jason."

I must say, I wasn't exactly that surprised. He wasn't exactly a steady guy. The man led me to Arachne's cave and left me there after whispering to her.

I looked at Arachne and to be honest, she is revolting. She has spines along her face with ugly pinchers at her mouth. Her body was a giant spider and I shuddered.

She looked at me and I prayed she didn't hear me. She examined me and said," Well, a traitorous Athenian spawn. Well, I have made a duplicate version of the Athena Parthenon with Gaea's help. The gods wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

She allowed me to leave and I carefully dragged the Parthenon back up the stairs. Just as I saw an opening, I grabbed my dagger and raked it across my skin.

Then, I grabbed some cobwebs, after shuddering, and wrapped them around me. I hope this looks like I just got out of a fight.

I pushed open the shelter and I was nearly blinded by the bright sun rays. I pulled myself out the window.

I looked around and I just so happened to see Jason, Frank, and Hazel running towards me. Frank turned into a giant eagle midrun and gently grabbed the Parthenon.

Jason ran up and hugged me tightly. I smiled and carefully made sure the vials were still in my pocket.

Hazel climbed on Frank's back as Jason grabbed my waist. We flew back to the Argo II.

Once I got to my bedroom, I immediately got out two bottles of water to pour the potion in. And I finished not a moment too soon.

Right as I threw the vials away, Jason opened my door.

"Hey Annie. Are you okay? Need to patch up those scratches?"

I smiled and shook my head. I didn't give myself that deep of a scratch. I whispered in Jason's ear," Hello, fellow traitor."

He looked up at me shocked and I couldn't help but release a giggle. I picked up one of the water bottles and threw the other to Jason. I took a deep breath and unscrewed my cap.

I watched as Jason raised the bottle to his mouth and took a sip. Then, I brought the bottle up and drank. The liquid was sweet and tasted like a weak nectar.

I looked up as I heard a gasp coming from somewhere close to me.

**Reyna's POV**

As Nico's color returned to his face, I knew the only way to escape was through shadow travel. Around the cage we were in was completely filled with black clothed soldiers,a s well as dracanae, cyclops, and other monsters.

Nico then stated," I can only shadow travel one person away... My strength isn't enough..."

I froze. I immediately knew Percy would want to stay behind.

"No. If we aren't all going, I'm staying." I replied, before Percy said anything.

His expression was pained," No, Rey. I can't live with the chance of you not getting hurting when you are hurt. Please. Just escape with Nico. I can hold them off long enough for you to get reinforcements."

"No, Percy! If you're staying, I'm staying. And that's final!"

Nico then piped up," Then I'm staying with you. I can help with these soldiers."

Percy then smiled that crooked smile of his," Well, then let's kick some giant butt!" We laughed and planned to escape.

Percy broke through the lock after several intense minutes and we charged into battle. Slash after slash, swing after swing, dodge after dodge, strike after strike, and eventually the monster army decreased gradually.

I screamed in pain as a dagger found it's way into my shoulder and I immediately felt Percy's arms around me.

He held my waist while summoning a wave to crash into the army. Luckily, the army didn't include giants and we ran, or in my case hobbled, to the lake nearby. Nico shadow traveled away.

Percy and I walked into the lake. He created an air bubble and we zoomed through the water to the approximate location of the Argo II.

We rushed up and Percy helped me to the infirmary. He wrapped my shoulder and let me drink some nectar. I felt my wound healing and I sighed.

"Reyna, we've had a long day, go rest."

I smiled," Only if you do as well."

He nodded and left me in my thoughts. I wondered how Percy managed to break down my walls, the walls that kept all mye notions inside.

Suddenly, I heard whispering outside. I could only distinguish several words.

"Annabeth... Reyna... Throw... Get... Percy... Tartarus."

My blood chilled. Someone wanted us to fall in Tartarus? I didn't want the prophecy to come true. I have been dreading it.

I slowly got out of bed and peeked through a hole in the door. Once I saw the person standing outside, I froze. _No, this can't be true._

**AN: and... CUT! Yep, that's it for today. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I really was EXTREMELY busy and I was barely able to fit this in. Yeah... Sorry for the cliffhanger... But I felt like it was fitting. As for the next update, you might have to wait quite a bit again. My schedule is getting hectic, but I'll try my best. Love my readers!**


	5. Tricky Potions

**AN: (sob) So sorry for the long wait! You probably hate me now... I was just so freaking busy! I probably won't be able to update for at least 2-3 weeks. More than likely even only once a month... But anyway, with such a long wait, I'll cut the AN short... Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO. Copyrights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's POV**

After I left Reyna's room, I collapsed onto my bed. Today's events thoroughly tired me out. But once I hit the bed, sleep wouldn't overcome me. The thoughts of having a traitor among these people freaked me out.

There is one person I don't trust though. That would be Jason, son of Jupiter. His arrogance and selfishness brings out the dark side of me.

And then there's Annabeth. She seems nothing like the girl I fell in love with previously. She probably has let her pride overcome her and rule her mind.

I sighed and thought about the good times I had with Reyna. The thought of her getting hurt drives me insane. I fell asleep thinking about her and her gorgeous features.

The next morning, I woke up from the sun shining right on my face. I yawned and sat up before deciding to check on Reyna.

When I opened the door to the infirmary, I saw Reyna shaking under the covers, definitely freaked out about something.

I embraced her tightly and felt her relax.

"Rey? You okay?"

She whimpered and nestled her head in the crook of my neck. I hugged her tightly and let her sob into my chest.

"P... P... Percy... I know who the traitors are."

My jaw dropped. Traitors? As in, more than one?! I looked down at Reyna and she nodded her head.

"I overheard them talking last night. When I went to check on them, I saw their faces and... Percy..."

I held her close, trying to calm her down. Her sobs slowly quieted down and her breathing calmed.

"Percy. I... I'm afraid that they'll know."

I took a deep breath. I would never let anyone harm Reyna. Ever.

"Reyna, it's okay. I promise. Just tell me who the traitors are."

She sighed and whispered a couple name I couldn't distinguish. I was confused, but Reyna wouldn't repeat the names.

I just let Reyna rest and not push her too hard. She could still be in shock. But once she fell asleep, she started talking. The names I heard made my blood turn cold. Just because I suspected them doesn't mean I wanted it to be true. My fears were confirmed.

Suddenly, the Argo II jerked to the right and I slid down the hallway of our dormitory. I ran to the closest window and peered out. The sight made my blood turn cold.

The large warship had turned completely sideways and I could hear Leo screaming in frustration at the inability to control the ship.

Frank turned into an eagle with Hazel on his back, flying around to find what caused the incident.

I raced back to the infirmary to see Reyna at a person's, wearing completely black, sword's point. I shouted," Let her go!"

The person untied his mask and the face I saw made my blood turn from cold to boiling hot.

"Jason!" I growled. I uncapped my precious Riptide but Jason held Reyna in a headlock.

"Drop your sword or my sword goes through her neck!" He snarled.

"Jason, I've known you since we were 4. Are you really going to do this to me?"

Jason cackled," Reyna, you never did anything for me. You stole my chance to be praetor and only when Thomas retired did I have the chance. If you think I care about you, you are thoroughly mistaken. A relationship with a praetor means higher power levels. Do you understand this simple logic?"

Reyna's eyes were watering and I saw blood leak from her cut at the neck. I slowly set my sword down on the floor, never letting my sight leave Jason.

Jason slowly backed away towards the window and I smirked. Guess who forgot I was the son of Poseidon.

He pushed Reyna to me and I caught her in my arms. I raised one hand to control the sea and rush to the window.

Jason hesistated, apparently listening to something and to my surprise, jumped out the window anyway.

Reyna whispered," No... Please no... Jason, you trust a giant that much..."

My heart twisted. Did Reyna still have feelings for Jason? If Jason wasn't dating Annabeth, would she still go after him?

I let go of her and turned around, walking towards the door. Before I stepped out, I turned to see Reyna deep in thought. A tear was threatening to escape.

If Reyna loved Jason, why did she say she loved me? If she loved me, why did she want to save a traitorous Jason? I needed the answers, but I'm afraid Reyna will give me the answers I don't wish to hear.

I walked to my room slowly and closely the door behind me gently. I wondered around, looking at the picture album Reyna and I made at New Rome.

I heard someone knocking at the door and heard Leo shout," Fixed it! No one can defeat this awesome Leo!"

Then a deafening shriek traveled throughout the ship. I jerked my door open and I saw Reyna holding her dagger at Annabeth's throat.

My jaw dropped. Today must be a very violent day! First Reyna, now Annabeth.

"Reyna! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

She growled," Annabeth here is a traitor! What do you think I'm doing?"

I was a bit taken aback from her tone, but I shook it off. Annabeth whimpered.

"How do you know she is the traitor?" I shot back.

She snarled," I heard her conversation with Jason. If you don't trust me, you might as well leave."

Annabeth took this distraction and ducked down beneath Reyna's dagger. She smirked.

"Wow Percy. Don't even trust your own girlfriend. Well, that's your problem. I'm going to find Jason."

She back flipped out the window while I glanced at Reyna. She had tears falling from her eyes. I tried resting my hand on her shoulder, but she jerked it away and left me to my thoughts.

**Leo's POV**

I sighed in relief. The ship was finally fixed and Piper squealed.

"Leo! You did it!"

I spun her around and kissed her. I set her on her feet and we walked out the engine room, hand in hand.

I bumped into Reyna turning around the corner. I was about to tease her about it when I saw tears falling down her face.

"Rey! What's wrong?" Piper nudged her gently.

She sobbed and broke down on piper's shoulder.

"Percy! He doesn't trust me, at all! I had Annabeth at headlock, but he started screaming at me! Does he not know she—"

She broke off, unable to continue. I gasped.

"Reyna? Does this mean Annabeth?"

She nodded and my blood turned cold. She was our major strategist, yet she is the traitor. Piper led Reyna to her room and I wandered around the boat.

Frank transformed back to a human after Hazel jumped off his back.

"Leo! Bad news! Very bad news!"

I panicked," What? What happened?!"

He nearly screamed at me," Annabeth and Jason! We saw then jump out the window and were saved by a giant!"

My eyes widened. The prophecy said there was a traitor, not two!

Hazel nodded in confirmation and I sank down on one of the neck chairs. Hazel rested her arm on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

Frank glared at me, but went downstairs to find Percy. I'm guessing he heard their shouting match.

Hazel left to get a snack and I trudged to my room. Believe me, I did not like this dream. Not one bit.

****DREAM****

A large man wearing a suit was sitting at a long, round table with several other very large men.

One that was not as tall and burly as the others spoke up.

"So, fellow brothers, I have good news. The Athenian spawn has given Jason the love potion. Little does she know, her own drink has ensured her loyalty to us."

I nearly gasped out loud. So this means... Annabeth isn't really the traitor? How did the Fates predict even this?

The rest of the giants boomed in laughter," Well, I sense trust within the rest slowly dwindling. We will dominate Olympus once and for all."

Suddenly, one head turned to me and I felt both beady eyes staring into my soul.

She smirked and announced," Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little eavesdropper?"

The others gasped," This demigod is too powerful. We can't let him live."

They all raised their hands to blast my out of existence when I was jerked out of my dream.

****DREAM****

I shot out of bed, breathing quickly and deeply. Annabeth isn't a traitor! We just have to get rid of the potion effects!

I rushed to Annabeth's room and grabbed her brush. I pulled off a few strands and let Festus test them.

The results came out quickly. There was a green dot on my map and I noticed it was labeled 'Annabeth'.

She was in... Greece.

**Jason's POV**

I jumped out the window only to get caught by Polyphemus. He said," Jason, Annabeth is coming, just wait."

I smirked. They told me about the potion. Well, I'm glad they trust me not to give me a potion. Right?

I shook it off. They definitely didn't give me a potion. Polyphemus even swore on Styx! I watched as Annabeth flipped out the window and landed in my arms. I smiled at her and set her down.

We flashed to the giants' fortress located in Epirus, Greece near the House of Hades. The giants must guard the entrance and make sure only those in Gaea's army escape.

I walked up the stairs to my room and laid on my bed. I sighed. I knew I was doing the right thing, wasn't I? My door creaked open and I saw Annabeth peek in.

"Hey Jase. Asleep?"

I motioned for her to come in," No, Annie. Come here."

She sat down on my bed and I smiled at her. To my surprise, she blushed and said," Jason, the giants are fighting the gods tomorrow. They're planning on it. We will definitely win, I know it. But I can't shake off this uncanny feeling..."

I held my breath. Did she know about the potion? But instead, she just kept talking.

"What if someone on our side was to die? Like Per—" she broke off. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and her head hobbled from side to side.

As if I had imagined it, her gray eyes was back to normal. But what frightened me was the fact that she said Percy was on her side.

Did the potion work completely? Or is Annabeth going to turn her back on us? Was the prophecy completely true after all?

**AN: Hey guyssssss... Once again, I'm really SORRY about the late update. I am seriously getting BUSY. School plus soccer is filling up ALL of my time. So, I may only be able to update ONCE a month. There are possibilities for quicker updates, but NO promises. Thank you for reading! Love you guys!**


	6. Beginning Battle

**AN: Happy Spring Break! I have a lot more time on my hands, so I MIGHT be able to update again! Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson... **

**Reyna's POV **

My heart clenched as I realized Percy doesn't trust me. Then, a revolting scent of perfume drifted through my room.

"Aphrodite! Can't you just get away from me?!" I snapped.

She laughed," Now now, I can't let my favorite couple break apart, can I? Let me show you his thoughts at the time."

She flicked her hand and a misty image appeared, quite like an Iris message. I can't see why the Romans didn't take after this from the Greeks. I saw an image of him racing to my room while I had my dagger at her neck.

_No! Reyna, we need peace among the seven! If we can't work together, how can we defeat Gaea?! _

He shook his head sadly and pushed open my door. After our argument, I stared intently at the screen.

_Reyna, I do trust you. With my life, but is just can't accept the truth that the girl I have known for 7 years is a traitor. Isn't that how you feel about Jason? You would probably even pick him over me if he accepted... I love you too much to not trust you. _

A tear was threatening to drip down my face. I mentally laughed. Here I was worrying about Annabeth and he was worrying about Jason. But I did know I had to make up with Percy.

I rushed to the dining room since it was lunch time. I spotted him at the front of the room and briskly walked over. I rested my hand on his shoulder, smiled sadly. He turned at embraced me.

How glad I am that we make up so quickly. I saw Frank had a jealous look, but I shook it off. He kissed me gently, right on the lips, and I felt my worries get washed away. I tightened my hold on him around his waist.

Suddenly, he put his arm beneath my knees and picked me up, bridal-style. I blushed at our position, but was definitely surprised.

I slapped him," Percy! Put me down!" He chuckled and set my on my chair next to him. Leo and Piper were smiling sweetly as us, as well as Hazel.

But to my surprise, Frank had an angry glint in his eyes. It disappeared after I blinked, causing me to wonder if I had imagined it. I dug into my lunch. I was starving since I had skipped breakfast.

Interrupting my well-earned meal, an Iris message appeared. And there was my mother, screaming," We need demigods over here! Now! Hurry, Reyna, hurry!"

The mist suddenly evaporated, leaving a sinking feeling in my stomach. I knew gods couldn't die, but they could fade! Leo ran to the engine room with Piper on his heels.

We felt the Argo II zipping through the sky, giving me a headache. Sadly, it was necessary.

**Annabeth's POV **

It's really weird, my new life. Without demigods surrounding me, it's weird not being in charge. I should be like queen of Olympus on the Argo II!

A spasm of hurt came from my forehead. I fell over, collapsing on the floor. I felt memories of Percy and I after the Second Titan War. Our underwater kiss, the kiss at Mount St. Helens, and the wonderful months of dating afterwards.

A lone tear fell onto the ground by me, but another splitting headache overcame me. I shot up. What was I thinking? I feel like... Several minutes of my life are missing...

I shook my head, clearing my mind of these thoughts. I tried to smirk as I thought about the battle coming up, but my headache kept coming back. Once again, I collapsed to the ground, but this time, a giant shadow covered me.

A deep voice growled," Get up! We are leaving for battle now! I can't have someone sleeping on the job! Get up!"

I jerked up, my headache finally clearing. I wish I knew what was going on...

"I'm sorry, my lord. I have been having a splitting headache, but it seemed to have disappeared."

He growled," Don't let it distract you from your duties!"

"Yes, my lord. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Humph." He snapped and walked away.

As he went around the corner, I heard him mutter," Potion... Trust... Loyalty... Hecate... "

I didn't have time to think about those words. I knocked on Jason's door, but he didn't answer. A hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped a foot into the air. A deep chuckle rumbled behind me.

I spun around. "Jason! I hate you!"

He laughed and pulled me in close. He kissed me softly and the forehead, and I smiled. Yet it wasn't because of Jason, it was because it triggered a familiar feeling. It seems so mysterious these days...

But, I didn't dwell on it and Jason and I rushed to follow the army. It consisted of various monsters to the hundreds. This wasn't going to be a large battle, but merely a test to see the Olympians' strength.

There were dracanae, cyclops, centaurs, hellhounds, and many other types. There was even a drakon and the Minotaur was there.

A chant could be heard around the battlefield and I saw the Olympian army marching towards us. The Olympians marched right in front and the demigods trailed behind. My eyes narrowed down at one particular demigod.

The demigod that caused my multiple splitting headaches.

Percy Jackson.

As the two armies met, demigods crashed into the monsters. The gods and their favored demigod crashed into the giants. Jason held me by the waist and we flew to the center of the demigod army.

I pulled out my dagger and started hacking into the army. I stabbed demigod after demigod. I had no idea I had become so ruthless.

Jason had his golden gladius out stabbing all over, sort of like me, yet even more ruthless. Tens of demigods fell to his blade. I smirked. They probably never expected his swordplay to be so advanced.

I turned back to my fight, ducking underneath a long sword. I twisted around and dug my dagger into his heart. Demigod after demigod fell to my dagger when it suddenly clanged against a celestial bronze sword.

I froze at the sight of it. There stood the one demigod I wasn't sure I could beat.

Percy Jackson.

He faltered at the sight of me and I knew I could've dealt the killing blow. But, I also faltered. Images flooded my mind and I jerked awake.

This certain demigod smiled at me, and I relished in his sweet, warm smile. I knew what I had to do. I wiped my dagger with my shirt and I once again dived into battle, charging at the army.

But. This time, I charged into the monster army. I knew what happened. The potion the giants gave me wasn't some _love_ potion. It was some sort of mind-controlling potion. My mind flashed back to the words the giant said in the hallway. This was... Hecate's potion!

They needed stronger potions, so I was still able to free my mind of them! This time, monster after monster fell to my blade. I felt Jason's shock searing into me. I stared into his eyes apologetically, hoping he would understand.

He's really sweet and kind, so I'm positive he was also tricked. A shriek coming from the other side of the field caught my attention. The giants have entered the war.

**Percy's POV**

Seeing Annabeth fighting against me shocked me to the core. I couldn't believe she would betray us, but I trusted Reyna's word. The giants came to test us. I knew this wasn't the final battle. The monsters were too easy to beat.

The Olympian army lost minimum demigods and not many are several injured. My dad spoke in my mind.

_Perseus. You must come with me. Let's show these giants not to mess with the Poseidon house! _

_Yes dad! I'm coming! _

I raced over to my father. There stood Polybotes.

He paled," You again? "

I was thoroughly annoyed," I already killed you! You're back again?!"

He smirked," And you forget Tartarus is my father. Also, Gaea is my mother. They brought my back. Surprise."

I screamed and leaped into the air. I uncapped my faithful Riptide. I stabbed, but the giant blocked with his ugly trident. Instead of the beautiful sea green like my father, it was a dark green mixed with brown.

My father pulled out his own trident, the ethereal sea green color glistening in the sun. We simultaneaously stabbed at Polybotes, but he blocked us, raising his trident in the air. My dad and him begun their close combat fight as I waited for the perfect time to stab.

I waited until his back was turned and I swung my sword. To my surprise, he spun around quicker than the eye could see and blocked by attack. He swung his leg and it slammed into my chest.

I flew back twenty yards, sliding on the ground another couple yards. I winced. I feel like a broke a couple ribs. I shakily grabbed some crushed ambrosia from my pockets and stuffed it in my mouth.

I savored the taste on melted cookies, but I knew I didn't have much time. I dove back into battle, swinging my blade, each time clanging against Polybotes's trident.

Occasionally, I got a lucky swipe, but this wasn't the right way to fight. I had to finish the fight quickly. I focused on my Earthshaker powers that I inherited from my father. I felt the wrenching feeling in my gut and the ground shook.

My father noticed what I was doing and focused on keeping Polybotes busy. I filled the ground and allowed the water to seep up through the groundwater supply. I disconnected Polybotes and Gaea and I saw Polybotes lose the glow he used to have.

I ran up to Polybotes and stabbed my sword, aiming a kick at his stomach. As he blocked my sword, my foot met its mark. He stumbled backwards, right into my father's trident. I swung my sword and it dug into his chest.

He screamed," No! You'll never defeat me! Impossible!"

But to my relief, his remains slowly disintegrated. I sighed and extremely wanted to lay down. The effects of ambrosia was slowly fading away and my ribs were killing me.

Reyna ran up to me," That was amazing Percy!" and kissed me.

I felt strength return to me. She smiled and gave me a canteen of nectar. I drank and allowed the melted chocolate cookies to seep into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around Reyna securely," Are you okay?"

She nodded," The Olympians and their children are handling the rest of the giants. I think the giant army are on the verge of retreating, but we have quite a number of losses."

I thought back to the prophecy. Oh karma, hurry and help us. The giants could overpower us soon!

**Frank's POV**

I narrowed my eyes, watching that spawn of Neptune fight Polybotes. I despised him, after the quest to Alaska. He wasn't the only one fighting! Yet he was the only one remembered.

Just thinking about it brings a bad taste in my mouth. I fought monster after monster, but they were disintegrating quickly. Other monsters were in a fight with other demigods, so I eyed the drakon. A Lydian drakon, to be exact.

It could only be killed by a child of Ares, but I wonder if a child of Mars works. I walked up to it, step after step, watching it's movements carefully.

Before I neared it, something else caught my eye. The supposed traitor, Annabeth, was fighting... Monsters? Unfaithful traitor.

How many sides are she she going to betray? Next thing you know, she'll be fighting our side again. I feel like I understand, at least a little bit. The gods only ever recognized certain demigods.

For instance, Percy Jackson. He was obviously always the center of attention. Even my father, Mars, respected him more than me! They treat him like he's a god! I feel so... Ignored.

The only person holding me back is Hazel, yes now, she seems attached to that Leo guy.

_What am I supposed to do?! _

Suddenly, I spotted Jason. Was he an actual traitor? It didn't seem so, but he was faltering everytime he saw a demigod he recognized.

Looks like these people aren't faithful at all. I focused once again on the drakon and held my bow in front of me. I slowly grabbed an arrow and pulled back the string. I released and the arrow... Bounced of the scales.

Who knew a drakon had fast reflexes? But, now I got its attention. I reluctantly pulled out my spear and leaped onto the drakon. But... Things didn't turn out as planned.

I misjudged the distance and ended up falling onto the ground. I couldn't breathe. I landed on my chest too hard. The drakon focused its eyes on me and slowly crept up to me. I was so frightened I was shaking.

_I can't die this way! At least let me get my revenge! _

**AN: Hmmm... Well... I think you know why Annabeth was so horribly OOC now... Did you like the chapter? I'm not sure I did okay with the Polybotes scene, but that's just me. And yes, the cliffhanger is necessary. I haven't left a proper one in so long! :) But anyway, please review! I love reading your thoughts about my fic! As for the next update, possibly another one during the break, but no promises! ;)**


End file.
